


As She Did Not Forget

by PontiusHermes



Category: Sunshine on Leith
Genre: Christmas, Family, Father-Daughter Relationship, Forgiveness, Friendship, Gen, Healing, Love, Sweet, short length
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-09-02 12:48:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8668249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PontiusHermes/pseuds/PontiusHermes
Summary: Christmas fic.Jean, Rab and Eilidh continue to make peace with one another.





	

Outside the window snowflakes flipped and danced along the wind. Rab watched them, watched their perfect, white forms flicker out of sight, into the darkness. Behind him, Jean and Eilidh talked quietly. With Davy still in England with Yvonne and Liz stuck in America thanks to snow at Glasgow airport, it was just the three of them, an image of a happy family. And happy, well, the wound was healing. The more Jean got to know Eilidh, the more she liked her, the more she could forgive Rab for ever allowing her to be born. It had been Jean who had invited Eilidh for Christmas, who had picked a present for her, had wrapped it, had allowed her to help with the cooking. What had happened could never unhappen, but Jean forgave as she did not forget.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! :)  
> Sunshine on Leith <3
> 
> Pontius


End file.
